Una nueva oportunidad
by Anquila Black
Summary: –Perdón. –Murmuro bajito. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo. El rubio indeciso ante esto, no supo qué hacer pero solo la abrazo, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez.


_Sentados __al lado de un gran árbol, se podían ver dos personas, que reían y miraban el atardecer. El completamente embelesado por la belleza tan natural de la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras ella reía por algo gracioso que el mismo había dicho._

_En un momento dado, ella se acerco. El corazón del chico empezó a bombear sangre de una manera descomunal, podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón en sus oídos._

–_Draco, ¿me escuchas? _ –_Dijo ella mientras con sus grandes ojos acaramelados estudiaban la cara del chico._

_Su voz quedo como un eco, mientras su cara se alejaba de, el perdiendo la expresión de alegría que le había visto minutos antes._

Despertó con la respiración entrecortada, hacia días que tenía el mismo sueño. Ella riéndose, mientras veían un atardecer, su cara acercándose, pronunciando su nombre y PLAF hay quedaba el sueño. Se voltio hacia la mesita de noche para ver la hora, 6:30. Era la hora justa para levantarse y empezar su día.

Se levanto de la cama, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana. Fue hasta el baño, apoyo sus manos contra el lavado y escudriño su cara. Ya no era jovencito de 17 años que paso por los peores momentos de su vida, no era ya un traidor y mucho menos un Mortifago. Al cruzar este pensamiento su mirada se desvió hacia su antebrazo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, había buscado por todas la forma de quitarla de ahí de apartarla de su vista y que no le recordara con horror cual era su pasado, que había vivido ni que había sentido. Se sonrió al saber que todas esas pruebas que la vida le había puesto las había superado, al principio a duras penas.

Cuando la guerra acabo, cuando Voldemort murió todos los Mortifagos fueron llevados a Azkaban, a sus padres y a él se les dio un pequeño juicio, aun recordaba la sentencia, Su padre condenado un año en Azkaban y su madre por no tener la marca tenebrosa y gracias a lo que había dicho Potter no la condenaron a Azkaban pero la mantendría vigilada por todo un año completo y a él, le dieron a elegir acompañar a su padre a Azkaban o terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y un año vigilado igual que a su madre, obviamente eligió continuar sus estudios, y así salvarse de lo que le esperaba en Azkaban. Ese día fue el último en el que vio a su padre lleno de arrogancia aunque iba a ser llevado a la prisión. Mientras los apresaban algunos aurores, cruzaron miradas.

Meneo la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, , quito su ropa interior y se metió a la ducha. Mientras restregaba su rubia cabellera, un recuerdo asalto su mente.

_**Flash back**_

_Estaba sentado en unos de los vagones del tren, aun recordaba la cara de su madre, un tristeza infinita se había asomado en esa cara tan hermosa, sintió pena porque sabía que su madre iba a tener que estar sola todo este tiempo, pensando quizás en lo que pasaba su padre en Azkaban. Si fuera por él se hubiese quedado en casa, pero tenía que cumplir con lo que le había impuesto el Ministerio de Magia, y tenía una misión: Limpiar su apellido y dejarlo lo más alto que pudiera._

– ¿_En que piensas Draco? _–_Pregunta Pansy Parkinson, quien también había regresado a continuar sus estudios. Ella era su mejor amiga desde su primer año en el colegio, y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que ella estuvo enamorada de él, los dos entendieron que ellos eran amigos, casi hermanos._

–_En lo largo que será este año Pansy._ –_ Contesto el, sin quitar la mirada del paisaje que cambiaba continuamente por la ventana_

–_Solo espero que sea mejor que el año pasado. _–_añadió Blaise Zanbini. Otro de sus grandes amigos._

_Theodore Nott que leía un libro de Magia Avanza cerro el libro._

–_Ya no somos lo mejor de Slytherin, me ha quedado claro con la mirada que nos han_ _echando_ _Millicent Bulstrode__y__Cassius Warrington. _–_Dijo el moreno con fastidio en su voz_.

–_Eso ya lo sabíamos chicos._ –_ Dijo Draco y volvió a perderse en el paisaje de la ventana._

* * *

–_Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que estamos aquí y Miliicent no ha dejado de fastidiarme cada vez que puede. Me está agotando la paciencia. _–_La voz de Pansy se oía cansada, volver a Hogwarts no había sido algo fantástico, si tu las otras casas te detestan está bien, pero que tu propia casa lo haga, está mal... Muy mal._

–_Pues a mí tampoco me va de maravilla. _–_Acoto Blaise cuyo ceño estaba fruncido. _–_No me han dejado ni siquiera a hacer la prueba para jugar Quidditch._

–_Dejen de quejarse, sabíamos que esto sería así. _–_Bramo el rubio. _–_Me voy iré a la biblioteca hare tarea. _–_Termino diciendo fastidiado_

– ¡_Suerte!_ –_ Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa. Mientras Blaise le daba una sonrisa de ánimo._

_Salió de la sala común, se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, tenía que cruzar unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar para llegar a esta. Se distrajo con varias cuadros y admirando como habían reconstruido Hogwarts parecía que hace unos 5 meses hace nada hubiera pasado hay._

_Un pasillo más y PLUM. Un puño se estampo contra su cara tirándolo de lleno al suelo. Sorprendido se tomo la parte de su cara que había sido golpeada en intento levantarse, pero unas patadas llegaron impidiéndole siquiera levantarse._

– ¡_Esto es lo que te mereces por Mortifago!_ –_ Escupió uno de los que lo pateaban, distinguió los colores de la casa de Gryffindor_

– ¡_Deberías estar pudriéndote con tu padre Malfoy! _–_Otra patada más._

_Cuando iba a tomar impulso para levantase, se escucho una voz que paralizo los golpes._

– ¡_Heeey! ¿Qué hacen hay? ¿Qué están haciendo?_

_Los chicos que lo golpeaban huyeron, solo pudo sentarse y recostarse de la pared fría._

–_Demonios. _–_Escucho que alguien musito. _– ¿_Estás bien? Oh por Merlín, claro que no lo estas._

_Reconocía esa voz donde sea._

–_Estoy bien Granger. _–_Contesto con la voz entrecortada. Escucho como ella hurgaba entre sus cosas_

–_Quita las manos de tu cara. Puedo curar eso con la varita. _–_Al ver que este no hacía nada. Aparto sus manos con suavidad._

–_Puedes confiar en mi Malfoy _–_agrego suavemente _–_Episkey._ –_ Conjuro la muchacha. _

–_Gracias_. –_Dijo un poco un poco confundido. Se levanto y sintió leve punzadas en el estomago. Más no se quejo delante de la muchacha._

–_Lamento que eso imbéciles de mi casa te hayan hecho eso, Les restare 20 puntos a cada uno. _–_Dijo la chica un poco molesta_

_El chico solo la miraba. Escucho que había vuelto al colegio sin sus inseparables amigos Potter y Weasley_

–_Está bien. _–_ El chico recogió su mochila de el suelo y se despidió con un hasta luego._

– ¿_Seguro que estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? _–_Insistía la chica. El solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino aturdido por lo que había pasado con Granger._

* * *

_Noviembre había llegado y con él, un frió invernal. Pronto llegaría Diciembre e iría a casa a acompañar a su madre. Caminaba hacia la primera clase de ese día, compartida como no, con los queridísimos Gryffindors._

– ¿_Pasaras vacaciones de navidad aquí o iras a tu casa, Draco? _–_Pregunto Pansy, guindada en unos de sus brazos._

–_Iré con mi madre Pans. _–_Le contesto él. Mientras entraban a la clase. Ella se soltó de su brazo y tomo asiento con Theodore. Draco busco con la mirada a Blaise pero el chico estaba acompañado ya. Tendría que sentarse solo, una vez más. No es que sus amigos lo dejasen, pero a cada uno en cada clase le tocaba estar solo, y esta era su clase._

_Se sentó en una mesa al final de una fila, saco sus cosas. Escucho como el profesor saludaba y se disponía a decir lo que iba a hacer ese día, cuando algo o más bien alguien lo interrumpió. Pudo oír un "Disculpe profesor" y otro "Que no suceda mas" y luego pasos. Sintió como alguien se sentó a_ _su lado, se voltio para ver quien estaba a su lado, y la vio, ella voltio en ese momento y le sonrió murmurándole un pequeño, "Hola"._

–_Hoy preparan la poción Poción Wiggenweld, también llamada el Filtro de los muertos en vida.__Debido a que un joven mago se cubrió los labios con ella para besar a una princesa la cual se bebió el filtro. Tienen las instrucciones anotadas, y toda la hora para hacerla conjunto con su compañero. Los ingredientes están en el armario._

– ¿_Qué tal si yo busco los ingrediente mientras tú vas leyendo las instrucciones y preparando el caldero? _–_Sugirió Hermione_

–_Está bien._ – _El chico cedió rápidamente, y mientras ella se levantaba de su puesto buscando los ingredientes, el leía determinadamente las instrucciones._

_Así rápidamente estuvieron sincronizados, mientras uno picaba alguna que otra rama el otro leía instrucciones y meneaba la poción al sentido de las agujas del reloj. El profesor se paseaba entre los alumnos viendo el color del que se tornaba algunas pociones._

– ¿_Están listos? Pregunto el profesor._

–_Si profesor. Aquí estamos listos_–_. Dijo Hermione_

–_Vaya, la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy han hecho un buen trabajo_–_. Dijo observando la poción embotellada. _–_Muy bien, quiero un ensayo de 3 páginas sobre las ventajas y desventajas que puede tener la poción si no es preparada correctamente._

_Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, y a llevar sus pociones hacia el profesor._

– ¿_Nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 4:00 mañana?_ –_El rubio confundido ante la pregunta, se voltio a mirarla y la interrogo con la mirada._

–_Para hacer el ensayo, le recordó ella._ –_ Esta mordió su labia nerviosamente, y los ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia esta acción._

–_S... Si claro. _–_Contesto desviando la mirada hacia sus libros. No podía quitar de su mente como la chica había mordido su labio. Esto lo había dejado desconcertado. Para cuando volvió a mirarla ella se despedía con un suave hasta luego._

_Salió de la clase aturdido, desde cuando la chica era amable con él. Le pareció muy lejano el tiempo en que el la llamaba "Sangre Sucia" ¿cuando había cambiando eso? Ah sí, el día en el que el mundo mágico casi se mataba por cuestiones de la sangre que a su parecer ahora, eran estúpidas._

_**Flash back End**_

Draco salió de la ducha, tomo una toalla con la que empezó a secar su cuerpo, llego hasta su habitación. Se cambio de ropa por un traje negro y salió a la cocina a desayunar. Le echo un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera 7:10. Le daba tiempo desayunar y a las 8:00 estaría listo.

Fue a la pequeña cocina, preparo café, tostó unos panes, jugo de naranja y listo. Una lechuza estaba en su ventana se acerco a esta, le retiro le periódico y le dio algunas monedas.

Se sentó en la mesa, tomo un poco de café y abrió el periódico. Hay estaba ella en primera plana junto con Potter y Weasley, es que aunque pasaran los años estos seguían siendo inseparables. La contemplo un rato, se veía igual que antes, solo que algunos rasgos delataban que ya no era una jovencita, sino toda una mujer. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al leer que ya no era Hermione Granger, sino Hermione Weasley.

Había logrado todo lo que se propuso un día. Limpio su apellido y este por lo tanto estaba en lo alto. Recordó como había cambiado su vida en ese último año en Hogwarts.

Termino de desayunar, tomo su chaqueta su maletín, y un puño de polvos flu, se metió en la chimenea y grito: Ministerio de Magia.

Sintió como si lo jalaban desde el ombligo, ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación, abrió los ojos y ya estaba en el ministerio, con algunos "Buenos días señor Malfoy" camino varios pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina.

–Hola Mary. –Saludo a una señor regordeta que desde hace 3 años era su secretaria.

–Buenos días señor. El ministro necesita las cifras para mañana en la tarde y el embajador de Estados Unidos vendrá el próximo lunes a visitar nuestra cede. Ah por poco se me olvida, recuerde el cumpleaños de la pequeña Sheila

–Oh sí. Casi se me olvida, uff pansy me mataría. Gracias Mary. –Le sonrió a la mujer y con eso paso a su oficina, se sentó y empezó a organizar algunos papeles que había dejado regados el día anterior.

Siempre era la misma rutina de su casa al trabajo y nada más. Desde lo que paso con Hermione se encerró en sí mismo, y mucho más cuando ella inicio su vida junto con le comadreja de Weasley. Algunas veces la veía en el ministerio, ella le sonreía, y a veces podía divisar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos acaramelados. Y a él le dolía enormemente tenerla tan cerca y ni siquiera poder escuchar su voz. Pero desde hace un mes su amiga Pansy cansada de todo esa situación le había hablado seriamente y lo había incitado a un cambio, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Cambiar, dejar la rutina con la que había vivió los últimos tres años.

Sin poder evitarlo su pensamiento lo lleva a varios recuerdos del pasado de nuevo.

_**Flash back**_

_Era de noche y el frio calaba hasta los huesos. Después de las vacaciones de navidad con su madre se había sentido mucho mejor. Recordó la sonrisa de ella al verlo entrar a la Mansión y su abrazo cálido, con eso comprendió que a veces había que pasar algunas tormentas para llegar a las cosas realmente buenas. Estaba en la torre de astronomía esperando._

_Aquella vez cuando se cito con Hermione en la biblioteca la había pasado bien, hacían el ensayo mientras conversaban sobre todo. En algunos momentos ella se reía de cosas que él decía, y el solo la miraba, estudiando todo su rostro y sus expresiones. Desde lo largas que eran sus pestañas, hasta las pegas que adornaban su nariz en ese momento supo que algo no andaba bien, pero no le llego importar siquiera._

_Pronto hicieron muchos más planes para estar juntos, desde estudiar juntos en la biblioteca o ir a pasear por el lago. Al principio todos susurraban cuando ellos pasaban juntos pero al final se acostumbraron._

_Escucho pasos, pero no se inmuto sabía que era ella. No se voltio a verla, ella se sentó a su lado y le murmuro un "Hola" con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado. El se voltio a mirarla, le gustaba verla, le daba paz._

–_A veces me pongo a pensar que será de mí en unos 5 años._ –_Dijo ella volteando a verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron._

–_Te veo salvando elfos. _–_Contesto él con tono jocoso._

–_OH que chistoso Malfoy._ –_ Arrugo un poco la cara y volvió su mirada al cielo._

– ¿_Vuelvo a ser Malfoy? _–_Pregunto él._

–_No Draco. Solo que la costumbre sale a veces. _–_Al terminar de decir esto, tembló ligeramente, ahí entraba mucho mas frio del que hacía en todo el castillo. El al mirar esto, decidido paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, pegándola a él, dándole de su calor. Ante esto Hermione lo miro y sonrió. Draco se fue acercando poco a poco hasta su labios, rozándolos con los de él. Acariciándolos lentamente. Ella solo cerró los ojos disfrutando. El rubio poco a poco se separo de ella, y volvió a posar su mirada en el cielo. _

_Y la castaña solo disfrutaba del contacto y del cariño que con ese gesto le demostraba Draco. Ella no le conto a Harry ni a Ron sobre su amistad con Draco pues sabían que estos se alterarían por lo mismo lo dejo en secreto. Bien dicen que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada y ella había juzgado mal a Draco Malfoy todos estos años, aunque el chico era orgulloso y arrogante por excelencia podía llegar a ser simpático y entablar conversaciones muy interesantes. Le había tomado cariño al rubio, a veces lo observaba y podía notar como este a veces se perdida en sus pensamientos, como era protector con Parkinson. En ese momento se dio que algo crecía en su interior, que ella había llegado a sentir cariño por él, que lo quería y aprecia desmedidamente su amistad._

* * *

_Estaba sentando en la sala común, terminaba de repasar algunos hechizos para la clase de mañana. Escucho pasos que venían hacia él. Levanto la cabeza para ver quién era. Y una cabellera negra apareció en su vista._

–_Draco tenemos que hablar sobre algo. _–_La muchacha estaba sentada al frente de, el._

–_ ¿Qué pasa? _–_Pregunto el rubio preocupado por la cara y el tono de su amiga._

– ¿_Qué pasa con Granger? He visto como la miras y se perfectamente que es algo más que amistad o por lo menos he notado eso en ti. Recuerda Draco ella está con Weasley, tú lo sabes muy bien. No quiero que salgas lastimado de todo eso. _–_La chica hablaba nerviosamente esperando la respuesta del rubio._

_El chico se tenso ante esto, no se había puesto a fondo en que era lo que sentía por ella, y ahora al escuchar la realidad salida de los labios de su amiga, se sorprendió. Recordó cuando acaricio los labios de la chica con los suyos propios y ella no lo detuvo. Tenía que sentir algo por él. Tenía que hacerlo._

– ¿_Acaso crees que ella no puede sentir algo por mí, por ser un Slytherin? ¿Por haber sido un maldito Mortifago? _–_El chico había estallado._

–_No Draco. _–_Dijo ella firme. _–_Sabes que no es eso, solo no quiero que salgas lastimado_

_El chico ante eso, solo recogió sus cosas para irse. No quería estar ahí, tenía que pensar solo en que era lo que sentía y que iba a hacer con eso. _

–¿_A dónde vas? Pregunto la chica al ver que este tomaba todas sus cosas, como un resorte se levanto de la silla._

–_Solo déjame solo. _–_Al decir esto salió por la puerta. Dejando a una Pansy preocupada y maldiciéndose por haber dicho lo que dijo._

_La sueva brisa fría lo hacía pensar mejor. ¿Que era lo que había empezado a sentir por Hermione? Le gustaba conversar con ella, era una persona muy inteligente, le encantaba mirarla, sus pecas, su sonrisa, su cabello enmarañado, que se había convertido hace tanto tiempo en ondas que caían en cascada por sus hombros y espalda, le gustaba observar sus gestos, sus expresiones, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante comentarios tan simples._

_Supo al instante que más que gustar de Hermione Granger estaba enamorado de su naturalidad y belleza, de su inteligencia y capacidad. Recordó el día en el que él le había dicho lo bien que se veía con el cabello suelto, pues siempre ella lo traía en una coleta, ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por ese comentario le inspiro ternura._

_Decidido supo que a la primera que viera a Hermione le diría lo que sentía y como si con eso hubiera retado al destino, esta apareció al principio del pasillo, con un montón de libros en sus manos. Se armo de valor se levanto del piso llego hacia ella._

–_Hola Hermione. _–_Dijo mientras le sonreía y quitaba los libros que estaba en las manos de la castaña._

–_Hola. ¿Que haces por aquí tan tarde? _–_Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo. _–_Puedes darme los libros, no son tan pesados._

–_Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. Toma solo uno. _–_El chico la miro divertido al darle solo un tomo de Pociones Avanzadas IV_

–_Iba a regresar los libros a la biblioteca pero la he encontrado cerrada. _–_Dijo la chica con un poco de molestia en su voz. _– ¿_Tú que hacías ahí tirado? _–_Pregunto_

–_Pensaba._ –_ Se dijo que ese era el momento preciso para decir lo que sentía, pero un nudo se instalo en su garganta y no sabía cómo comenzar. Vamos Draco, tu puedes hacerlo. Pero el miedo al rechazo de parte de la castaña lo cógelo y no dijo nada._

– ¿_Oh que pensaba el gran Draco Malfoy?_–_ Pregunto la chica divertida_

–_Nada que le importa a la señorita Granger. _–_Dijo molesta más que consigo mismo que con Hermione por lo que había dicho_

–_Ya veo no estás de humor. Sera mejor que me vaya. Me devuelves mis libros por favor._

–_No. Te acompañare a tu sala común. No sé cómo cargas con esto, en realidad ¡pesan!_

–_No seas exagerado. _–_Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y tomaba al chico del brazo guiándolo hacia el camino de su sala común._

_Así conversando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor._

–_Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, Gracias Draco por acompañarme_–_. La chica se sonrió amistosamente y tomo los libros que había en sus manos._

–_De nada. _–_El chico se quedo mirándola y un impulso lo asalto. Se acerco a ella poco a poco y y fue rozando los labios de ella con los suyos, lentamente fue profundizando el beso, Hermione se acerco mas a él. Pasando sus manos por el cuello del rubio. El Slytherin se fue separando poco a poco de ella. Necesitaban respirar. Hermione se sonrojo notablemente y sorprendida lo miro. El solo sonrió arrogante, le entrego los libros y se fue._

* * *

_El cielo estaba despejado ese tarde. El césped picaba debajo de ellos pero no importaba. El olor de ella llegaba a su nariz y lo inundaba de una manera sobre natural, voltio su cara para observarla y con los últimos rayos del atardecer dándole a la cara y a su cabello se veía hermosa._

_Los dos estaban acostados en el césped cerca del lago. Un gran árbol estaba a pasos de ellos y sus mochilas reposaban en el piso _

–_Es hermoso. ¿No lo crees? _–_Pregunto ella quien miraba el cielo. Los colores naranja y azul se mezclaban dándole un toque especial_

–_Sí, lo eres. _–_Dijo él en un murmuro. Que fue perceptible para Hermione_

–¿_Como?– Pregunto mientras volteaba su cara y lo miraba. Draco noto como sus mejillas habían tomado color era obvio que ella sabía a lo que él se refería pero se hacia la tonta._

_El solo la miro. Contemplo su rosto como quien mira una pintura hermosa. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de ella y le sonrió. Estaba perdido. Se encontraba completamente enamorada de Granger._

_Hermione solo lo miraba sintiendo el tacto de la mano del rubio en su mejilla. No era tonta. Poco a poco se había dado cuenta lo que había empezando a sentir Draco hacia ella. Constantemente se sentía observaba en todo momento, cuando el pasaba por su lado en los pasillos la rozaba intencionalmente, sea el brazo o el hombro, lo había pillado varias veces en la biblioteca con un libro entre las manos pero mirando constantemente hacia los lados buscando a alguien con la mirada. Al principio se dijo que él no podía sentir nada por ella, que era tonto pensar eso, lo de ellos era una amistad. Pero ahora sabia más que nunca que él sentía algo por ella. Sea atracción, gusto o algo tan intenso como amor. Sabía que el chico la quería, pero también sabía que no solo como amiga. _

_Ella por su parte, empezaba a acercarse más al rubio en los pasillos para que el la pudiera rozar mejor, cuando se sentía observaba no sentía incomodidad en cambio, buscaba con desesperación esos ojos grises que tanto le están gustando. Ella también empezaba a sentir algo por él, y eso no era bueno. Ella tenía novio. Y no cualquier novio. Sino su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley. No quería lastimar a nadie a su alrededor por la confusión de sus sentimientos. Ni por querer a dos personas a la misma vez. Y bajo la mirada gris azulada de él. Tomo una decisión. _

–_Me tengo que ir. Quede con Neville para explicarle algo sobre pociones. _–_Se levanto inmediatamente luego de decir esas palabras. Fue hacia el árbol tomo su mochila. Sintió como él estaba detrás de ella esperando una respuesta por su repentina huida._

_Le sonrió se acerco a él para abrazarlo y dentro de esos brazos se sintió protegida. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón del rubio, su embriagante aroma. Irónica las vueltas que daba la vida._

–_Adiós. _–_Susurro la muchacha y rápidamente camino hacia el castillo. Al rubio esto le sonó a despedida pero quito eso de sus pensamiento ella no tenia porque despedirse de, el._

* * *

– ¿_Estás bien? Te veo cansado. _–_Pansy se sentó junto a él en unos de los sillones de la sala común, Era de noche y la chimenea encendida le deba un toque oscuro a la sala._

–_Sí. Solo que han mandando muchas tareas y hay un maldito hechizo de transformaciones que no me sale. _–_Dijo el chico volteando a verla y pasado un brazo por sus hombros._

–_Sé que hay más._ –_ Observo como la miras cuando estamos en clase o comiendo. _– ¿_Que ha pasado? _–_Pregunto_

–_No lo sé Pansy, Me evita como si yo tuviera la peste o algo así. Cada vez que la saludo me dice que tiene prisa y tiene que hacer algo y se va. _– _Desde hace dos semanas desde que Hermione se había ido tan apurada todo había cambiado. Cada vez que se le acercaba esta salió corriendo con una que otra excusa._

–_Deberías afrontarla. Hablarle que te diga bien que es lo que pasa. _– _Apunto la chica mientras observaba las llamas de la chimenea._

–_Sí. Tienes razón. _–_Dijo el chico pensativo. No sabía que había hecho mal, pero pronto lo averiguaría._

* * *

– ¡_Heeey!, ¿Mortifago que haces aquí? _–_Pregunto un chico alto había escuchado que se apellidaba Finnigan o algo así. No contesto a su pregunto solo se recargo en la pared al frente de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor._

–_Te he preguntado algo. _–_Volvió a decir a decir el chico. Draco lo miro, no estaba de humor para aguantar a este tipo. El chico de gryffindor intento acercarse ah el pero Draco fue más rápido, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo pego contra la pared en la que hace segundos el estaba recostado esperando a que la castaña saliera._

–_Déjame en paz_–_. Le dijo en un susurro. Arrastrando las palabras como solo él podía hacerlo. Se sintió vibrante como antes. _–_Dile a Hermione Granger que salga, que Draco Malfoy la está esperando afuera. _–_Soltó al chico, el cual apresurado fue hacia la entrada murmurando la contraseña. 10 minutos después, la puerta se abrió y salió una castaña._

–_Hola Draco. ¿Qué ha pasado? _–_Pregunto la chica acomodando su cabello en una coleta. Oír su voz lo tranquilizo mucho._

– ¿_Por qué huyes de mi? ¿Porque me evitas? _–_El chico fue al grano, estaba impaciente por escuchar la respuesta._

_-Es lo mejor Draco. Yo me he dado cuenta de varias cosas y pues..._

_-¿De que te quiero? ¿De que me gustas? _–_El chico la interrumpió molesto dejando de lado la vergüenza al decir esto._

_-Sí. Escucha Draco no te pongas así, yo solo eh tratado de hacer lo mejor para que tú no salgas lastimado. Para que nadie salga lastimado. Yo también te quiero a ti. Te he echado de menos estas semanas. _–_La chica callo y bajo su mirada. Le dolía decirle eso, le dolía decirle por que se había alejado pero ella sabía que era lo mejor._

– ¿_No me correspondes y por eso te has alejado? _–_Pregunto ya con rabia._

–_No Draco. El problema es que te correspondo. Que te quiero como tú a mí. Pero no es fácil. Estoy confundida. También siento algo por Ron. El es mi novio. No quiero que tu o el salgan lastimados porque, yo no sepa definir mis sentimientos. No quiero que esto pase a mayores._ –_. La chica al decir esto se le llenó los ojos de lágrimas._

–_Ya no digas más. Ya entendí todo. _–_El chico se alejo de ella_

–_Perdón. _–_Murmuro bajito. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo. El rubio indeciso ante esto, no supo qué hacer pero solo la abrazo, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez. _

–_Suerte Hermione._ –_ Se soltó de su abrazo y se fue._

_Completamente dolido llego a su sala común, si le hubiesen dicho un año atrás que iba a estar enamorado de Granger sea quien sea hubiese matado a esa persona a base de Crucius._

_Solo le quedaban unos tres meses en el colegio. La tortura de verla y no tenerla cerca acabaría en unos tres meses, se iría a completar sus estudios a Francia ya lo había planeado con su madre. Se irían a vivir allí vendiendo todas las acciones que tenían en Inglaterra menos la Mansión Malfoy._

_**Flash back End**_

Meneo la cabeza espantando esos recuerdos. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde eso. Esos tres meses se recluyo en sí mismo, solo estudiaba, comía y se la pasaba en su sala común.

Vivió dos años en Francia con su madre, hace un año había regresado de allá. No iba a decir que no había tenido mujeres después de ella. Muchas aventuras, muchas mujeres que pasaron por su cama pero ninguna que había quedado en su corazón.

Salió de su oficina tenía que llevarle el informe al ministro. Camino por varios pasillos inmerso en sus pensamientos, choco con alguien.

–Lo siento. –Musito el rubio. Se agacho para levantar las hojas que había tirado. Al subir la cabeza, se encontró con unos ojos marrones viéndolo. Una punzada de dolor llego a él cuando ella se tocaba el vientre el cual estaba en un poco abultado. Debía tener unos 4 meses. Se veía preciosa.

–Hola. –Dijo ella tímidamente. Por un momento pudo ver en los ojos de ella. Un atisbo de tristeza. – ¿Cómo has estado? Trabajamos en el mismo lugar y no, nos vemos nunca. – añadió ella. Sonriendo levemente. El hizo una mueca y sonrió dolido. – te extraño Draco.

–Y yo a ti. Todo este tiempo. – dejo salir el rubio. –Veo que te va bien. ¿Es niño o niña?

–Aun no lo sabemos. Creo que será una niña. ¿Tú has encontrado a alguien? – pregunto la mujer castaña, quien tenía los un poco húmedos.

–No. ¿Tú has podido olvidarme? – pregunto atrevido el rubio. La mujer solo sonrió levemente.

–Con el tiempo. Lo guarde todo aquí. – dijo señalándose el corazón con la mano. – Te recuerdo cada día. Tienes que dejarme ir. Date una oportunidad – al decir esto. Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos acaramelados de la mujer.

El se acerco a ella. Paso una mano por su cuello y la acerco a él. Juntando sus frentes. Aspiro su aroma a canela. Era cierto. El todo este tiempo había vivido con el recuerdo de ella. Con sus ojos que lo perseguían a donde fuera.

Se separo poco a poco. Y ella le dedico una sonrisa. La vio por última vez y siguió su camino. Llego hasta la oficina del ministro entrego el informe y se fue hasta la suya, se despidió de mary acotando que se sentía un poco mal y salió temprano de la oficina.

Con su carro llego a la casa de su amiga Pansy. Toco la puerta varias veces, y ante él apareció una mujer alta y atractiva con una pequeña pancita de embarazo.

–Oh Draco pensé que no ibas a venir. –La mujer le dio un aparatoso abrazo y lo dejo pasar. Allí en la sala jugando con un peluche de dragón se encontraba una niña de unos 3 años quien al mirarlo salió corriendo hacia el gritando un "Tío dragón". Él, la tomo en sus brazos le dio un beso en la frente y la niña se escondió en su cuello

– ¿Y theodore? – Pregunto el rubio. Dos de sus mejores amigos se había casado. Y Blaise era todo un conquistador que viaje por todo el mundo.

–Vendrá en unos minutos. Pero te tengo una sorpresa. –La chico sonrío, y el definitivamente sabía que esa sonría salía a luz cuando Pansy tenía planeado algo. Escucho un "Astoria" y unos segundos después del grito salió de la cocina una chica. Una chica alta, delgada, esbelta, con una piel pálida, unos ojos verdes y un cabello liso castaño oscuro. Y se presento ante él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y avergonzada_._

–_Draco ella es una amiga, Astoria_ Greengrass. –La chica lo observo y estiro su mano hacia él. Draco la tomo y le sonrío amigablemente, era una chica preciosa.

Quizás era hora de cambiar, de dejar el pasado atrás. De dejar ir el recuerdo de Hermione que dolía como si fuera sido ayer. Ella había hecho su vida y el debía hacer la suya. Hermione siempre iba hacer el amor de su vida. Su alma gemela. Nunca la olvidare y siempre la llevaría en su corazón. Pero debía darle vuelta la página que había estado ahí por muchos años. Quizás con esa chica que estaba al frente del, podría curar esa herida y darle un cicatrizado perfecto. Volvió a mirar a la chica, quien aun estaba levemente sonrojada. Quizás debía darse como dijo Hermione una oportunidad. **Una nueva oportunidad**

* * *

Hola queridos lectores. Este es un One-shot. De mi pareja favorita Draco y hermione. Se me ocurrió hace tiempo atrás y ya lo tenia publicado en otra pagina, pero decidí reeditarlo y publicarlo aquí. Como ven nuestra querida pareja no han quedados juntos. Me gustan los finales así, van con la pareja tan complicada que forman la castaña y el rubio. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos muchos !Reviews!


End file.
